


Silent Permission

by dayinadream



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bar, Cuddling, Hands, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, Tattoos, Top! kuroo, bottom! Kenma, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinadream/pseuds/dayinadream
Summary: When Kuroo sees Kenma at a bar dancing, it’s not long before he ends up in bed with him
Relationships: Kenma & Kuroo, kuroken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Silent Permission

The spotlights shined on the dance floor, cascading onto the people dancing together.

Kuroo had come here to have a few drinks, and perhaps dance a little. His mind changed, however, when his eyes fell onto a shorter male, one with dyed blond hair, the black roots peeking through. The top of his hair was tied back, creating a little bun at the back of his head. He was absolutely stunning, and Kuroo hadn’t even seen his whole face yet, the others dancing getting in the way. 

As he made his way over to the boy, he noticed what he was wearing. A mesh top caressed his chest and slightly built arms beautifully, tight black pants around his legs. As he got closer, he noticed tattoos covering the boy's body, a black ring just under his bicep, and a slight imprint of a large dragon tattoo on his back, visible through his shirt. Incredibly stunning, Kuroo thought. 

Soon enough, Kuroo was dancing with the boy, and he noticed the smaller of the two stared at him with a grin. The smaller turned and danced with his behind on Kuroo, something that made the taller hum in appreciation. Kuroo returned the action, rubbing his front on the boy, his hands on his hips. He was a little buzzed, after all. 

The smaller of the two turned back around, grabbing onto Kuroo’s loose black tank top, still dancing. Kuroo bent down to the smaller’s ear, whispering. 

“If you keep this up I’m going to have to bring you somewhere else,” he said as he let his hands run over the boys' sides, gripping his hips. 

The smaller shivered, letting his hands fall from Kuroo’s shirt, only to grip onto his wrist and pull him towards the exit. 

“Well I guess we’re gonna have to go somewhere else then, huh?” 

Kuroo doesn’t remember when the kisses started but was eternally grateful they had begun. Kuroo’s hands ran up the smaller’s body, appreciating every small muscle he felt under the skin. They had called a taxi, and while waiting for it outside, Kuroo had pressed the smaller boy up against the wall and was kissing him with passion. The kisses continued on the smaller’s neck, up and down his collarbone and where his neck and shoulder met. Whines came out of the smaller’s mouth, met with Kuroo’s hums. 

The taxi pulled up to the curb of the bar and Kuroo pulled the dual-toned hair boy into the backseat with him, telling the driver the address to his house. Kuroo snaked his hand into the inside of the smaller’s thigh as he leaned towards his ear again. 

“What’s your name?” He rasped out into the smaller’s ear, massaging his thigh. The shiver of pleasure that came from the smaller man made Kuroo groan in pleasure, making him lift the smaller onto his lap, kissing him gently, not wanting to make the driver feel awkward. The smaller whispered something that Kuroo couldn’t hear, so he hummed in question. 

“Kenma,” he said gently, in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo played with the smaller's- Kenma’s hair in return. He whispered sweet nothings into Kenma’s ear, running his hand up and down Kenma’s back, the other still in his hair. 

"What a beautiful name, mine's Kuroo," the taller said, a smirk evident on his face.

The taxi driver stopped that car at Kuroo’s apartment building, Kuroo thanking him and paying him the fare plus a rather large tip. 

Kuroo opened the door, letting Kenma out before he got out. Kenma held his hand, pulling him quickly to the doors. The taller laughed, and pulled Kenma to him, kissing him hard, before picking him up. His hands snaked under Kenma’s ass, holding him up as the smaller locked his arms behind Kuroo’s neck. 

This caused a challenge with navigating through the apartment building, Kenma kissing him everywhere he could as he climbed the stairs to his floor. As he got to his door, Kenma was whining in his arms, wanting more than just kisses. Kuroo unlocked just door rather quickly and walked into his home with conviction, closing the door with Kenma’s back as he placed him against it to kiss him deeper. 

Kenma made the first moan if the night into Kuroo’s mouth, a sound that made Kuroo growl in the back of his throat. His hands were massaging the smaller’s ass, his lips still kissing him deep and with passion. Kenma’s hands were over Kuroo’s shoulders and were pulling on the back of his shirt, wanting it off. 

Kuroo let Kenma down slowly, putting his knee in between Kenma’s legs, pressing in his crotch. Kenma breathed heavily as he tore off Kuroo’s shirt, appreciating the muscles as the shirt landed on the floor. 

The sound of both their breaths was loud in the quiet of the apartment, sounds of kissing filling the space. Kenma pulled off his mesh shirt, which was a shame because the taller wanted it to be kept on. He picked the smaller up again by his ass and started his way to the bedroom, slowly down often when Kenma pushed his lips to his in a powerful way, making him shudder. 

Kenma’s back was pressed gently to a soft mattress, and his hands pulled Kuroo’s shoulders closer to him. He pressed his lips on the larger boy’s lips and whined into the kiss, his hand pulling on the side of Kuroo’s pants. Kuroo smirked against Kenma’s lips, and instead of taking his pants off, he ripped Kenma’s off. 

Kenma groaned and whispered a “Please,” begging Kuroo to take his pants off. Kuroo just smirked, kissing the smaller again. He slipped out of his pants, kicking them onto the floor, leaving both the boys in just their boxers. 

Kenma was writhing under Kuroo, kissing him and moaning when Kuroo’s lips would brush on his neck and shoulders. Kuroo’s hands reached down to the smaller’s clothed cock, Kenma arching his back at the feeling, moaning for Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s hands dip under the waistband of Kenma’s boxers, touching Kenma more intimately. He took him in his hand, slowly stroking up and down and kissing Kenma, swallowing his moans. Kuroo bit onto Kenma’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly. Kenma moaned into Kuroo, the feeling of his hand on his cock made him mewl with pleasure. 

Kuroo took his lips off of Kenma’s despite the sound of displeasure coming from the smaller, and replaced his lips with fingers, pushing them into his mouth. His mouth kissed down Kenma’s sternum and onto his belly, the taller paying attention to the lovely sounds that poured out of Kenma’s mouth. His tongue delved down to Kenma’s groin, licking a thick strip from the bottom of Kenma’s cock to the head. Kenma’s moan echoed off the walls, loud even with Kuroo’s fingers in his mouth. 

Kenma was licking around Kuroo’s fingers, coating them with his spit, anticipating what was coming next. He moaned as Kuroo took him in his mouth, bobbing his head slightly as Kenma laced his fingers in the black hair. The moans were incredible, and soon, Kuroo took his fingers out of Kenma’s mouth and made his way to the smaller’s entrance. 

He massaged around the muscle before delving his finger into Kenma. Kenma gave a moan, the feeling of Kuroo’s mouth around him and the finger working in him being overwhelming. The taller let out a hum around Kenma, making the man under him moan even louder. Soon, a second finger inched its way into Kenma’s hole, and the taller began scissoring his fingers inside. Kenma gasped at the feeling and pulled onto Kuroo’s hair, pulling him to his lips, wanting to feel the soft lips of the taller man. They kissed passionately, Kuroo slipping in a third finger. 

Kenma gasped, and Kuroo took the opportunity to gently put his tongue in the open mouth, his free hand softly brushing up and down his side. The moans of both of them bounced off the walls, both of them rutting against each other. 

“God, please,” Kenma whispered, hand reaching for Kuroo’s cock. The taller took his fingers out of Kenma, the latter moaning. Kuroo smirked, kissed him one more time and took his boxers off. He stroked himself a few times and reached over in the drawer beside his bed for the lube. He covered himself in the substance and massaged Kenma’s hole with his thumb for a second before pressing the head of his cock there. He looked up at Kenma, asking silent permission. 

Kenma’s face was blissed, a crimson colour taking over his face. The smaller moaned untouched, giving Kuroo all the permission he needed, and Kuroo slowly pushed in. The moan that Kenma gave was unlike any other, this one was loud and had a whine intertwined with it, his face contorted into a face of pure ecstasy. 

Kuroo’s hips met Kenma’s, and as he stayed there so Kenma could relax, he feathered kisses across Kenma’s chest and shoulders, giving attention to his lips once in a while until he felt the slow nod of Kenma’s face, indicating he could move. 

Kuroo took Kenma’s hands into his, lacing their fingers together, and pinning their hands up by the shorter’s head. He started slowly thrusting, only moving a little in Kenma. The groan that came out of Kuroo’s mouth surprised him, unprompted, and Kenma’s mouth closed shut, his lips pressing together as a whine was heard. His face was blissed out, the thrusts of Kuroo’s getting deeper and rougher, making it harder to keep in his moans. 

“F-fuck me, oh god, please, harder,” he whisper-yelled, Kuroo smirked as he lifted one of Kenma’s legs resting it on his shoulder. He thrusted harder. The new position and quickened pace made Kenma gasp, Kuroo brushing up against the formers prostate. 

Both the men threw their heads back as they moaned, Kuroo taking the smaller man's dick in his hand and quickly stroking him in time with his thrusts, beginning to be sloppy. 

Kuroo came not long after, the walls inside Kenma were getting tighter, indicating Kenma was close too. Kuroo breathed harshly, paying attention to the man that was sprawled out below him, still stroking the smaller’s cock. 

Sweet nothings we’re whispered in the man's ear as Kuroo kissed his collarbone, face, and bit onto his ears. Kenma started gasping irregularly, touching Kuroo everywhere. 

“Mmm, I, gonna cum,” he moaned out, Kuroo encouraging him, touching him everywhere. Finally, with a ragged breath, Kenma came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Kuroo’s hand slowed on his dick, helping Kenma through his high, stopping when Kenma twitched a little. 

“Are you okay?” The taller asked, not getting an immediate answer. Kenma hummed, and pulled Kuroo to him, wanting to cuddle. The dark-haired man just smiled a little and wrapped his arms around the smaller stature of Kenma. They both fell asleep within minutes of each other. 

Kenma awoke to his hair being played with, which was strange because he lived alone. 

The memories of last night flooded back into his mind and he sighed appreciatively. He turned around to face the hand playing with his hair and found the beautiful man from the night before. 

“Sorry, you just have beautiful hair, I couldn’t help myself,” he says to him, his black hair all over his head, covering his eye. 

“‘Ts okay, I don’t mind,” was the response Kuroo got, which made him happy as he could keep playing with the hair. 

The man in front of him was ethereal, the natural light from the window covering his face. He had noticed the beauty at the bar and during the night, but this was a different beauty. Messy hair, slightly open eyes, and slightly red cheeks. Man, Kuroo wanted to kiss him. 

He didn’t have to ask, however, because the smaller leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to the others, gently kissing him as his hands came up to cup Kenma’s face. He sighed gratefully in the kiss and pulled them closer together. 

“That was nice, you want breakfast?” The owner of the house asked the smaller. However, he shook his head, tightening his grip around the taller and cuddled in further. Kuroo hummed, he'll have to ask for Kenma’s number. 

He wants to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is good! I hope you will enjoy it :-)


End file.
